


Little Things

by DylaRose



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylaRose/pseuds/DylaRose
Summary: Five Return. Vanya has children. Klaus has always known and Luther Diego and Allison feel like jerks.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. 1

Vanya stared in shock as a 29 year old Five walked around the kitchen making their favorite snack. She thought of the last time she saw him.

Nine years ago.

He stopped and looked up at them. No at her. "You look good." She smiled slightly then looked at the ground. Five cleared his throat. "You all look good." He said. 

"What the hell Five? You've been gone for 17 years then you show up here like it's nothing. Where the hell have you been?" 

"The future mostly. I did come back once about nine years ago but it wasn't for long." He said, sneaking a glance at Vanya. 

"And why didn't you come to any of us then?" Allison demanded.

"I will explain later. For now all I want to do is go to my room and get some rest. Time travel takes a lot out of you." He took his sandwich and walked away. The rest of the siblings dispersed except for one who followed him shortly after.

After laying in his bed with his back to the door for a few minutes, he heard the door close and the other side of the bed dip. He rolled over and looked into a pair of big brown eyes.

"You promised me you'd come back sooner." She whispered. 

"I tried but it just wasn't possible. It killed me to be away from you these last nine years." He said moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"You're here now that's what matters." She smiled.

"And I'm never leaving you again." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you, Vanya."

"I love you too, Five." She turned so that her back was pressed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

They laid in silence just enjoying each other's company. Vanya wished it could last forever but she knew it couldn't. She had something very important to tell Five. Something that was going to change them forever. "Five we have to talk."

"Later. I promise. Right now just let me hold you. I've been dreaming of this day for so so long." They continued to lay on Five's bed just like they did every night since they were 5 up until they were 12 when he disappeared.

They weren't sure how long they had been laying there when Grace knocked on the door. "Vanya sweetheart. There is an Allie here with two young children. She says it's urgent." Immediately she got off the bed and ran downstairs followed by a very confused Five.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw their siblings staring at a teenager holding the hands of two children. Both no older than 8 years old. "Miss Vanya I'm so sorry. I know you said you didn't want them around here but Rosie's fever got worse and Ben threw up again and you were out of medicine and I didn't know what to do." The young girl said looking panicked.

"It's okay Allie. It's okay. Here." She pulled out her wallet and paid the young girl. "You can go ahead and go home. Study for your test."

"Thank you Miss Vanya." After the girl walked out of the house Vanya took the two children to the living room and laid them down on the couch.

"Mom do you have any medicine by any chance?" Vanya asked.

Grace nodded and walked away. 

"I'll take care of them Vanya. You go and explain things to them." Grace said as she walked into the room. Vanya looked up and saw the other five Hargreaves staring at her. She stood up and motioned for them to follow her. She led them outside and turned to see them all still looking confused.

"Vanya do you want to tell me why the hell that girl showed up with two kids that look exactly like you and Five did at that age?" Diego all but shouted.

Vanya looked down and whispered something the others couldn't make out.

"What?" Luther demanded.

"She is my babysitter and they are my children." She turned to look at Five. "Our children."


	2. -2

"Our children?" Five asked in shock. "We have kids?" Vanya nodded a little scared. "We have kids." He said with a smile.   
"Yeah we do. Two of them." Vanya responded with a laugh. Five all but ran up to Vanya and took her into his arms, spinning her around.  
"Two!" He laughed. He pulled Vanya closer and brought his lips to hers.  
"What the hell is going on?" Allison shouted.  
"Well my dear sister." Klaus said. "When our dear brother came back nine years ago, he went to see one person and one person only. Our sweet baby sister, Vanya."  
"We are the exact same age!" Vanya exclaimed.  
"And when he went to see Vanya." Klaus continued ignoring Vanya. "They rekindled the childhood crush we all pretend we didn't know about and took it even further."  
"Childhood crush?" Allison said clearly confused.  
"What do you mean took it even further." Luther asked completely lost.  
"They did the nasty." Klaus said in a true Klaus like fashion.  
"Really Klaus." Vanya, Five and Ben said exasperated. Though no one could hear Ben.  
"Gross." Luther, Diego, and Allison said expressing obvious signs of disgust.  
"Oh don't give us that. Acting like you two didn't have a thing as teenagers." Five said pointing at Luther and Allison.  
"And like you aren't a thing with Klaus." Vanya said to Diego. She quickly realized what she said as she saw Klaus motioned for her to shut up. "Oops." She said hiding behind Five.  
"You told her about us." Diego growled.  
"We'll address that," she motioned at Diego and Klaus in a heated argument. "later." She turned back to Vanya and Five. "So you're telling me that you came back once nine years ago and went straight to Vanya. And in that unknown amount of time."  
"Forty-eight hour." Five interrupted.  
"And in those two days you two had sex and the product of that sex is those two children that are identical to you both."  
"Yes." Vanya knodded.  
"And how does Klaus know any of this?" Diego asked.  
"Well my love." Klaus smiled pating Diego's cheek. "One lovely afternoon, before you and I began living together, I ran into our dear baby sister."  
"Again same age."   
"So tiny. The smallest 20 year old you've ever met."  
"We get it. I'm short." She said annoyed.  
"Anyways she was pregnant. Five months pregnant to be exact. Carrying many heavy grocery bags. Being the gentleman I am, I decided to help. After arriving at her apartment she confessed everything."  
"After that day Klaus lived with me until the twins were a year old. I helped him get clean and he helped me raise Ben and Rosie. Even after he moved out he was there for us and he stayed clean." Vanya smiled.  
"I've been sober for nine glorious years. I realised that if I was going to be anything close to a good uncle and good brother, I was going to have to stop it all. The drugs, the pills, the alcohol. Haven't touched a drop since that day." Klaus said proudly.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Diego asked his boyfriend.  
"You guys didn't deserve to know anything about Vanya." Klaus said getting angry.  
"What do you mean? She's our sister. Of course we deserved to know what happens to her." Allison said defensively.  
"Okay that's enough. Klaus I'm coming in." Ben said. Klaus didn't bother to fight as he felt Ben posses (spelling?) him knowing he wanted to give their siblings a piece of his mind.  
"No none of you deserve to know anything about Vanya!" Ben shouted. "All three of you treated her like shit when we were children just because she didn't have powers! She is the sweetest kindest person you have ever met and you don't deserve to call her your sister!"  
"Ben! Ben it's okay!" Vanya said grabbing his arm. "It's okay. It doesn't matter."  
Bet turned around and wrapped his arms around his sister. "You deserved better, Vanya. They have no right to come in her acting offend that they didn't know about your relationship with Five or about Rosie and Ben."  
"It's okay Ben. I had you and Klaus and Five back then and I had you and Klaus when the twins were born. That what matters to me not who chose not to be there." She replied.  
"Now I'm really confused." Luther said.  
"A few years back Ben discovered how to posses Klaus. He does it every now and then so that we can talk and so that he can talk to the kids. Over time the kids and I have been able to tell when it's Klaus and when it Ben buy the way they carry themselves." Vanya smiled.  
Luther, Allison and Diego all looked down thinking about what was just said to them. Not only where they able to communicate with they're dead brother but they were just then realizing how poorly they had treated Vanya.  
Vanya turned to Five. "Would you like to meet your son and daughter?" Five smiled and nodded.


	3. 3

The Hargreaves siblings walked back into the living room, Klaus back in control of his body. Vanya walked up to Rosie and Ben and slowly shook them awake.  
"Morning Mama." Little Ben yawned as he and his sister woke up. "I don't feel good   
"I know baby." She smiled sadly. "But look who's here." She said pointing at Klaus.  
"Uncle Klaus!" The two eight year old shouted as they jumped on their uncle all thought of their illness forgotten.  
"Hey kiddos." He laughed as he took his niece and nephew into his arms.  
"Is uncle Ben here too?" Rosie asked.  
"Yeah he's right next to your mom." Klaus smiled.   
The kids turned and waved at the seemingly empty space next to their mother. "Hi uncle Ben!" They said excitedly.  
"Hey chipmunks." Ben said not expecting them to hear him. Then looked up when he heard gasps and was shocked to see his brothers and sisters looking directly at him. "You can see me?" They nodded. He reached out and rested his hand on Vanya's cheek. "You can feel me?"  
"Yeah I can." Vanya said with tears in her eyes. She pulled her arms around her brother for the first time in fourteen years.  
"It worked." They turned and saw Klaus' hands glowing.  
Ben turned to look at the two children in front of him who looked at him confused not recognizing him. "Hey chipmunks." He said again. The look of confusion turned into smiles.   
"Uncle Ben!" The two little ones ran and hugged their deceased uncle for the first time in his own body.   
Seeing that Klaus was getting tired Ben quickly hugged each of his brothers and sister before Klaus collapsed into Diego's side and Ben became invisible again.  
"So babies." Rosie and Little Ben turned to look at they're mother. "There are some people you need to meet." She smiled. "These are your uncles Luther and Diego and your aunt Allison."  
"Numbers 1, 2,and 3." Rosie said.  
"That's right baby." Vanya smiled glad that her daughter had been listening when she told them about her family.  
"And this is number Five." She said slowly. "Your dad."  
The two children looked at their father for what felt for eternity to Five when Rosie finally spoke up. "You look like Benny." She smiled.  
"Yeah I guess I do look like Benny." Five said with a laugh and tears in his eyes. Rosie quickly ran into her father's arms.  
"Are you here to stay this time?" Little Ben asked. "It hurt mom last time you left."  
"Yes, little man. I'm here to stay this time. I'm going to stay and you, Rosie, your mom and I are all gonna be a family." Little Ben was reluctant at first but then quickly also ran into his father's arms.  
"I'm never leaving any of you again." He said as he pulled his children closer to him.  
The family spent the rest of the night getting reacquainted with each other after many of them not speaking for years. "So we know why you chose Ben but who did you come up with the name Rosie?" Allison asked after Five and Vanya had put Little Ben and Rosie to bed in Five's old bed.  
"Well I remember, when we were younger, Five always said how when we were older he wanted to find his birth mother and find out why she gave him up. When I found out I was having a girl, I asked mom for help and she managed to sneak all of our files to me. I found out many interesting things that we can get into later but the thing I did find was Five's mother's name. Her name is Rosie Andrews. At the time she was a seventeen year old girl who was raising five younger siblings after they're parents had died in a car accident. According to dad's notes he offered her youngest sister was extremely sick and the amount of money dad offered her was what she needed to pay for the doctors and medication for her sister. It killed her to have to give you and your brother up." She said the last sentence slowly.  
"Brother?" Five asked shocked.  
"According to the files dad has on us, you and Luther are twins."   
"Twins. With him." Luther said in shock.  
"You have all our files?" Allison asked hopefully.  
"I do. I thought I might need these." She said pulling seven tan folders out of her purse.  
Handing the files out to her siblings and boyfriend they all looked into the parts of their past they've always wondered about.


	4. 4

"So apparently," Allison said not looking up from her folder. "My mother was 24 years old and from California. She was about to start medical school. She was the first in her family to go to college and received many scholarships. Her name waa Athena. According to this she is 53 now. She married a fellow doctor shortly after she graduated and they had two sons current ages 25 and 23. Her name is Athena Johnson. She is currently living in Los Angeles." She sat in shock at how close she had been to her biological mom all these years then she smiled. "I have brothers."  
"Hi im Diego and this is Klaus, Five, and Ben your brothers nice to meet you." He said sarcastically.  
"And I love you all very much but the thought of having biological siblings is amazing." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
"Mila Becker was a thirty year old married woman with five kids when she had me." Klaus said as he leaned into Diego's side who put an arm around him pulling him closer. "She and her husband both agreed that they had enough trouble raising the children they already have and decided that I would have a better life with dad. Boy were they wrong." Klaus laughed bitterly. "Her husband passed a few years back of illness but she's still alive living in Berlin."  
"Alejandra Gonzalez was from a small village in Venezuela  
The entire country was still in panic and heart break after Caracazo which was kinda like a civil war of sorts where thousands of people were killed. She didn't want her child to grow up in a country that could turn against itself at any moment. Her only request before handing me over to dad was that I be named after her own father that had passed earlier that year. Diego. She was," he stopped for a minute visibly angry. "She was fifteen. God however did this to these women is one sick son of a bitch." He said throwing the file to the grown where it was picked up by Klaus.  
"It says here she moved to the US in the late 90s. We can try and track her down if you want." He smiled. Diego smiled down at him and nodded.  
"My mother's name was Ara Park and she was from South Korea." Ben said from his seat next to Vanya. Klaus had managed to turn him physical long enough for him to read his file. "She was 20 years old and unmarried. She feared that her family would think that she brought shame upon them so she gave me up."  
Diego turned to Vanya confused. "I thought you've read the files before. Why are you reading yours again?"  
"I read all of your. I know I probably shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. I never had the courage to read my own though." The rest nodded in acknowledgement. "When Tatiana Ivanov was 18 years old she was at the community swimming pool when she mysteriously gave birth. While she didn't hesitate in handing me over, her fiancé Mikhail pleaded and begged dad not to take me. That he would raise me as his own. They never ended up marrying." Vanya said in shock. "My own mother didn't want me." She continued in anger. "This man was not related to me in any way wanted me more than the woman that gave birth to me." She had tears about to spill over now.  
Five quickly pulled her into a hug followed by Ben and Klaus. "She's an idiot for not wanting this amazing beautiful wonderful person in her life." Five told her.  
She looked up to the ceiling as if she could see through the floorboards and into the room where her children are sleeping peacefully. "I can't imagine not wanting your child. I would die without Ben and Rosie."  
"That alone makes you a thousand times better than this Tatiana lady. And Five is right. She is an idiot for not wanting to keep you." Allison said as she hugged her sister for the first time in almost 12 years.  
Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Vanya turned to Five. "Did you find anything else in your file?"  
"Just what you already told us. Seventeen. Raising her siblings. Her sister being sick." He said. "There is one thing though. My mother,"  
"Our mother." Luther said.  
"Well that's gonna take getting used to." Five mumbled. "Our mother was from here in New York. She passed away last year."  
"I'm sorry." Vanya said laying her head on Fives shoulder.  
"At least now we know." Luther said from his place next to Allison.  
"I want to find her." Ben said as he flickered. Klaus was beginning to struggle.  
"We all should try and find them." Allison said.  
"I have no interest in meeting Tatiana." Vanya said. "But I wouldn't mind meeting Mikhail."  
"Well finding them is going to have to wait because we have something a little more pressing."  
"What can be more important than meeting the women that gave birth to us." Diego asked.  
"The end of the world."


	5. 5

"What do you mean the end of the world?" Allison demanded.  
"When I jumped to the future I saw the world on fire. Quit literally. Everything was destroyed and on fire including the Academy. I found your bodies. All of yours except the twins. At the time I didn't know to look for them but I assume you had them somewhere safe." He said, taking Vanya's hands in his own.  
"Why didn't you just jump back?" Luther asked.  
"If it was that easy do you think I would have stayed as long as I did." He growled. "After eight years I managed to jump back." He smiled at Vanya while Klaus was making a gaging noise next to Diego. "But somehow I was pulled back forty-eight hours later. Delores did say the equation was off."  
"Delores?" Vanya asked trying not to sound jealous.  
"A mannequin I found amongst the rubble. Only companion I had for a long time."  
"And this mannequin talked?" Diego asked.  
"Most likely not but being alone for years will make you a little crazy."  
"So this mannequin was like your girlfriend." Diego caught the pillow before it could hit his boyfriend in the face. "Hey! Vanya! Rude!"  
"Then shut up!" She hissed.  
"Jealous of a mannequin?" Klaus smirked.  
"I will murder you."  
"Timid little Vanya thinks she can hurt me." He laughed.  
"My violin bow can do more than just play music." She said with an uncharacteristic evil smirk.  
"Save me." Klaus squeaked as he hid behind Diego.  
"This morning I was finally able to come back. I was hoping to come back after the funeral. I wanted nothing more to do with that old man."  
"Speaking of the funeral we should probably get to spreading dad's ashes." Allison said.  
"Do we have to." Klaus whined.   
"Come on." Diego said as he pulled him up.   
They all walked out under umbrellas as the rain poured down on them.  
"Whenever you're ready, dear boy." Pogo told Luther.  
Luther took the lid of the ern and they unceremoniously fell to the ground in a pile.  
"Should we say something?" Vanya asked.  
"I guess I can." Luther said. "Dad was always,"  
"Dad was a jackass." Diego said.  
"Yes he was. Now if you excuse me. I'm gonna take my family and go find a decent cup of coffee." Five said as he held on to Vanya's hand and pulled her inside the house.  
After upstairs to get their children, they all walked the few blocks over to Griddy's.  
"What a lovely family." The waitress smiled. "What can I get you guys?"  
"Two coffees. One black and one with three creams and three sugars." Vanya smiled at Five remembering how she liked her coffee. "And two hot chocolates?" He asked the children. They both smiled.  
"I want a jelly donut." Rosie said.  
"Me too!" Little Ben said excitedly.  
"And a jelly donut for my mini me and his twin." Five smiled. After the waitress walked away Five turned back to his two children. "You know when we were young your mother and I used to sneak out of the house with your aunts and uncles, come here and just eat donuts till we puked." He smiled and Vanya laughed at the memories.  
"Can we eat donuts until we puke?" Little Ben asked.  
"No you can't." Vanya said with a smile as the waitress came back with their order. She handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change.  
Five listened with a smile as Ben and Rosie told him about their school and friends.  
After an hour Five looked up when Vanya froze and pulled Ben closer to her. In the reflection of his mug he saw a gun pointed at him and his family. "Let's make this easy. You think I wanna shoot a man in front of his children and go home with that on my conscience? They just wanna talk."   
"Okay this is what's gonna happen." He said in a calm voice. "I am going to step out of the booth and my girlfriend is going to take my children home. Then we can," he smirked, "talk." The gunman nodded slowly. Five walked Vanya and their children over to the door and whispered, "Run back to the academy and stay there. The others can protect you." Vanya nodded before turning and running back towards the academy holding her children's hands as tightly as she could.  
"Now you won't be going home with anything on your conscience because you won't be going home." He smiled.


	6. 6

Vanya ran into the academy a few minutes later and into the living room where the rest of her family sat talking. Vanya quickly checked little Ben and Rosie for any injuries before turning to her startled sibling.  
"You have to go to Griddy's now! He's in trouble!" She all but shouted in a panic.  
"Vanya, I need you to breath and calmly tell me what's going on." Deigo said trying to calm his frantic sister.   
"We were at Griddy's when a group of men came in and pointed guns at us. Five managed to convince them to let me and the kids go. He told me to take Ben and Rosie and run back here but he's still there! You have to go! Now!" She was shouting again as she felt her children press themselves into her sides.  
"Stay with Vanya and the kids. Keep them safe." Luther said to Klaus and Allison as he and Diego ran to the door.  
Before they could leave they saw a blue light and Five fell to the floor with a long deep bleeding cut on his forearm. Quickly Diego called for their mother and Luther picked Five up taking him to the infirmary. "Go Klaus, Ben and I will stay with Benny and Rosie." Allison said seeing the panicked look on her sister's face. She nodded before running after her brothers and boyfriend.  
When she arrived at the infirmary she saw Five on the hospital bed being looked over by their mother. "Oh my god. Five what," before she could finish her sentence she started hyperventilating.   
"Get her out of here!" Five shouted whishing he could go and hold her. "She's having a panic attack!"  
Diego quickly grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her out of the room.  
"It looks like he is mostly okay." Grace said not looking up. "Just the cut. It's pretty deep. Going to need stitches."  
"I'll go tell the others." Luther said.  
"Make sure Benny and Rosie don't hear the part about the stitches. It'll only scare them." His brother nodded before leaving the room.  
Diego pulled Vanya into his childhood bedroom fearing the tiny space her room was would only worsen her attack. He sat her on his bed facing her. "Okay Vanya listen to my voice. I need you to close your eyes. Can you do that for me?" Vanya nodded. "Okay good. Now picture your favorite color." Vanya nodded again. "Slowly take deep breaths. Imagine you are breathing that color in and out. Good." After a few minutes Vanya's breathing returned to normal. "Feeling better?" He asked. She nodded wiping tears away. "Good. I'm glad."  
They sat in awkward silence for what felt like eternity when Vanya finally spoke up. "Diego." He looked to see tears welling in her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said her voice cracking.  
He didn't have to ask what she was referring to. He knew all too well what she was talking about. "Y-you told the w-world our family secrets. Y-you told t-them about my-my st-stu-stutter." He said stuttering again like when they were children. Vanya's heart broke. When they became teenager's the only time he stuttered was when he was either extremely angry or extremely hurt. She didn't know which it was this time but she knew it didn't matter because she did this to him.  
"I'm so sorry. I was just so angry. It was shortly after I found out I was pregnant. If dad had listened Five instead of just dismissing him like he did our whole childhood, Five would have been there when I found out and he would have been there when the twins were born. Then I thought of what would happen if the twins were born with powers and dad found out. The horrors he would put them through without me having powers to stop it. The world needed to know what he did to us. What he did to you." She said the tears spilling out as she remembered the beatings her brother would get whenever he stuttered in front of their father. While she was mentally abused more, Diego had been the most physically abused one.  
Vanya closed her eyes as the tears fell. Diego looked at the woman he saw as his baby sister despite being the same age. He pulled the small woman into his lap and pulled her as close to his chest as he could. "Maybe the reason we were all so an-angry was because you had the co-courage to do what we didn't." He said slowly trying not to stutter. "I am so proud of you for that and for getting out of this shitwhole when you did." He gently kissed the top of her head.   
She wrapped her arms around her brother for the first time since they were children. They stayed in that position until she fell asleep. As he laid her down in the bed Allison walked into the room with his niece and nephew in tow. "Is mommy okay?" Rosie asked.   
"Yeah she is. She's just a little tired." He whispered. He smiled as he saw them crawl into the bed next to their mother and Vanya, even in sleep, instinctively wrapped her arms around her children. "Come on." He told Allison. "Let's let them sleep."  
"Are you two good?" She asked noticing the smile on his face.  
"Yeah we are."  
Five and Grace sat in comfortable silence as she cleaned his wound. "Thank you." He said as she gathered materials to stitch up him up."Of course silly. I'm your mother. It's my job." She smiled up at him.  
"I'm grateful for everything you've done for my siblings and Vanya growing up. And Vanya told me about how much you helped her when the twins were born and I don't think I will ever thank you enough for that."  
"I don't do it for the praise." She smiled. "I do it because I love all my children very much. I just wish I had more time with you when you were growing up." She said sadly which was odd of an AI.  
"I'm here now." He smiled. "Maybe we can makeup for lost time."  
"I'd like that." She smiled.  
"I'm curious." He said after a few minutes of silence. "If I had let you name me, what would you have chosen?"  
"Aiden." She smiled.  
"I like Aiden."  
After Grace finished stitching up the cut and she walked off to start dinner, he walked into Diego's room to find his girlfriend and children asleep on his brother's childhood bed. He quietly took his shoes off and slid into bed behind Vanya.  
She turned her head when she felt the bed dip. "You're okay." She smiled.   
"I'm okay." He smiled back. "We're okay." He said wrapping his arms as far around his family as he could. "I found out what mom would have named me if I had let her when we were children."  
"What was it?" She asked curiously.  
"Aiden."  
"I like Aiden." She smiled.  
"I like it too." He said with a small laugh. "Maybe I should go by Aiden from now on."  
"You should."  
"We'll tell the others in the Moring." He said closing his eyes. "I love you. Goodnight Vanya."  
"I love you too. Goodnight Aiden."


	7. 7

When Vanya woke the next morning she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She rolled over and came face to face with Five. No wait Aiden she reminded herself.  
"Good morning." She yawned.  
"Good morning." He smiled.  
"Where are the kids?" She asked.  
"I heard Diego come get them in the morning for breakfast. I thought i'd wait for you to wake up."  
"I feel bad. We took Diego's bed." She said as she sat up.  
"I offered to move you and the kids before I came in last night and he said that it was fine and that he was planning on sleeping with Klaus anyways. He seemed happier last night. What did you guys talk about?" Five asked as they walked down the hall.  
"We talked about my book and how it affected our relationship. We agreed to put it past us and move on." She smiled happily.  
"Good morning Vanya, Five. How did you sleep." Grace smiled as they took their seats next to their children and Grace set their breakfast in front of them.  
"Good mom thank you." Vanya smiled.  
"Actually mom." Aiden started with a smile. "I wouldn't mind if you called me Aiden from now on."  
"Of course dear." She said with a wide smile.  
After the general good mornings with their children and siblings the Hargreaves sat in silence. Vanya looked up with a smile before saying, "It feels odd to sit wherever we want."  
"It feels odd to hear someone speak during a meal." Diego said. "Without the risk of getting in trouble."  
"Let's hope nobody disappears this time." The adults all laughed.  
"So children what are the plans for today?" Grace asked with a smile.  
"Well Benny and Rosie have school today since their fevers broke and I have to go to work and after that I have some students to teach."  
"I have to go to work. I have a fight to prepare for." Diego said.  
"Fight?" Was the immediate question. Some more concerned than others.  
"I work at a boxing gym." He responded.  
"Well I was able to convince the court to let me have a therapy session here so that I don't fall behind on them. I have an appointment at 12." Allison responded.  
"Luther and I are going to go do research on the apo-" Aiden stopped and glanced at the two eating children next to him. "Project I've been working on."  
"I am going back to the apartment to clean up and catch up on some homework." Klaus said casually as almost every head shot up to look at him.  
"Homework?" Luther, Allison, and Aiden asked.  
"Klaus has been taking classes online for the last 6 1/2 years." Vanya smiles at her brother.  
"He's less than a year away from becoming a counselor." Diego said looking proudly at his boyfriend.  
"Specialty childhood trauma." Klaus said with a mocking salute. "Have plenty of personal experience in that department."  
"Im so proud of you Klaus." Allison smiled as their brothers nodded in agreement.  
"Okay time for the minis to get in the car." Vanya smiled. "We have to stop by the apartment to get you guys changed and your school bag."  
"Are you coming to daddy?" Rosie asked with a smile.   
"Of course sweetpea." He smiles.  
"Come on, babe." Diego said taking Klaus' hand. "Ill drop you off at home before I head to work." He then turned to his sister. "Allison I can take you to your appointment if you'd like."   
"Thank you." She smiled as they all walked for the door.  
Vanya sat her violin down later that day as she heard a knock on the door. She had been at work all day and after she had been teaching students for the last few hours. This was her last one.  
"Hi, I'm Leonard. Your new student."


	8. Chapter 8

Vanya tried not to wince as she heard the screeching coming from the violin in Leonard's hands. He looked up and smiled at her and she tried to suppress the shiver that ran up her spine. As the time went on she could not shake the uneasy feeling so she discreetly sent a 911 text to the one person she knew would be there the fastest and also not over react.  
At the end of the hour Leonard was standing by the door as Vanya put the violin in the. "So same time next week." Vanya said with a small smile.  
"Yeah about that." He said. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening?"  
"I'm sorry as your teacher I believe that it is best to keep our relationship professional and also I am already in a relationship."  
"A relationship? No this isn't how it's supposed to happen." He said seemingly talking to himself more than her before looking back at her. "Just one date."  
"I'm sorry no." She said reaching for the door before he grabbed her wrist.  
"Just. One. Date." He said again squeezing her wrist. He paused when he felt cold metal at his throat.  
"My sister said no." Diego growled. "You are going to leave. Now." Leonard nodded quickly before running out the door. After closing the and locking the door he turned around only to have Vanya launch herself into his arms.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"Of course. Now come on let's take a look at that wrist." He led her to the couch and looked down at her already swelling wrist. "I think he sprained it. Do you have any bandages?"   
"In the cabinet in the bathroom." He nodded and walked into the bathroom. He pulled his phone out and quickly dialed the number.  
"There better be an important reason you are calling me during working hours or I am going to call Klaus and tell him you are being difficult again." The voice said on the other end of the line.  
"Hello to you too Eudora." He said rolling his eyes.  
"Get to it Diego."  
"I need you to look someone up for me."  
"I'm not a phone book Diego." She said. "I have a job to get back to."  
"He hurt my sister."  
"What's the name?" She asked in a serious voice.  
"Got it." He smiled walking out of the bathroom and up to Vanya. "So why didn't you call Five?" He asked.  
"Aiden." She reminded him.  
"Right. We spent twenty-nine years calling him Five. It feels weird knowing he has a name. So why didn't you call Aiden?" He asked again.  
"Because I only wanted him scared off and not dead. Adien would have killed him before any of us knew what was happening. And in that moment I needed my big brother." She said smiling at him.  
"We're the same age." He said with a small smile.  
"We all know that you all see me as the baby." She said as he finished wrapping her wrist up.  
"No matter what Vanya you will always be our baby sister." He said pulling her into a hug.  
"I have to go pick up the kids from school would you like to come." He nodded and they walked out of the apartment only for it to be broken into a few minutes later.


End file.
